


The Many Loves of Ianto Jones

by tomatopudding



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Loves of Ianto Jones

Every time Ianto Jones told someone he loved them, something always went wrong.

When Ianto was thirteen years old, he told his first girlfriend that he loved her. The next day, he found her in bed with his best friend.

When Ianto was twenty years old, he told his girlfriend that he loved her. A week later, she moved to New Zealand.

When Ianto was twenty-five years old, he told Lisa Hallett that he loved her. A year later, he lost her to the Cyberman.

When Ianto was twenty-seven years old, he told Jack Harkness that he loved him. Two minutes later, Ianto Jones died without ever hearing those words back.


End file.
